Doubt
by Ivanknovv
Summary: Just a lemon-y Seiner oneshot with major fluff at the end,Enjoy! E


A/N I need to get some Seiner yaoi out mah system, so I'm writing, this citrusy filled PWP, so err here you go !

"I mean he used to come home all the time he'd slack seriously, just to come and be with me!" Hayner ranted into the phone. Lately Seifer had stopped coming home, during lunch; he'd stay at the office late claiming to be working late, and as any boyfriend would be getting suspicious.

"So what do you think he's doing when he, stays late and stuff?" Olette questioned from the other end.

"I've been denying it , but I think he might be cheating." The blonde male admitted.

"Hayner!" Olette's voice became angry "Seifer may be mean and a complete ass at some times but he would cheat on you."

"But-"

"Hayner, he loves you, and he would never cheat on you." Olette said, Seifer may be the worst sometimes, but she knew in the pit of her heart that Seifer would never do anything to cause Hayner any pain.

"Whatever 'lette, I'm going to sleep" "Tomorrow where going to have a conversation, so I can figure out what the hell he's doing."

"Hayner-"

But he had already hung up.

At some point in his slumber, Hayner felt Siefers warm arms curl around his waist and his breath along his neck.

The male awoke the next morning to find nothing bit a note that read,: See you at lunch chickenwuss!

Hayner let out a disappointed huff

"He's gonna get it, I swear to god!" He yelled into the atmosphere.

Lunch rolled around rather quickly, Hayner was making sandwiches when he heard the door slam shut.

"Where the fucks have you been, this month?" "I haven't seen you in like ever you know-"

The blonde was cut off by Seifer kissing him rather roughly. "Shut up and kiss me."

Normal Hayner would have pushed him off and bitched all hell to the platinum blonde, but sex deprived Hayner was thinking otherwise.

Seifer carried the boy to their bedroom, and went to work on the boys' neck.

Hayner grabbed at the material that covered Seifers chest and began to clumsily work on the buttons.

Seifer found that "sweet spot" on The Teens neck that made him moan in all sorts of dirty ways.

"Seifer, stop!"

"Why should I?" The platinum blonde teased

"Because I'll-oh gods!" Seifer groped the teen while nipping on that spot on his neck, putting him in a very submissive position.

Hayner managed to shed the material from his boyfriend's body and ran his hands over the male's muscular composure. Aside from a few scars his body was perfect, nearly hairless, with the exception of his happy trail

Seifer's hands found its way up the honey-haired boy's shirt and were tweaking the boy's nipple He gasped for air, telling the bigger that he only wanted more. Seifer's hands dug into the younger boxers and played with his semi-erect member.

Blushing, Hayner tugged at Seifer's belt, and with two failed attempts behind him he managed to unbuckle the leather belt, Seifer stood op and pulled off Hayner's pants and boxers in one graceful swipe, and tossed them over in some random corner, as well as his own.

Seifer took the Honey-haired boy's awaiting erect member into his mouth and sucked and nipped on the flesh.

"S-Seifer, I'm not going to be able to last much longer!" Hayner cried out. He was close to the edge, and about to tumble off the edge, and fall into the forbidden land below known as ecstasy.

(O.o I didn't know I could write a sentence so deep and moving)

The boy arched his back and took a deep breath and came. Seifer sucked on the sweet creamy liquid, extra careful not to miss a drop. He leaned up and engaged his boyfriend in a epic fight of tongues. Hayner was easily overpowered by Seifer's might and he allowed the platinum blonde to explore every dip crevasse and cavern of his mouth.

Seifer was aroused (Duh Dumbass) complete with the tent in his boxers; he quickly stripped and admired himself in the mirror.

Hayner huffed, "um forgetting someone?"

"Just admiring how hot I am, chickenwuss."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Narcissist."

"Yes, but your narcissist." He replied climbing onto the boy, a bottle of lube in hand.

Seifer parted Hayner's legs and began to push into his tight entrance with a lubed finger,

The pain was hellish, but it wasn't anything he had not endured before.

Seifer added a second finger and immediately found what he was looking for. He brushed that special spot, and Hayner moaned and arched his back.

He removed his finger and positioned himself at the boy's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He began to enter the boy, never taking his gaze from the smaller males pained expression.

Once he was already in he asked; "Are you alright?"

Hayner gave no answer, he gust ground himself on Seifer, very roughly, and then he sat up and proceeded to ride the male.

"Ahh Seifer" He moaned, moving harder and deeper, onto his boyfriend.

"Fuck, Hayner!" Seifer grabbed the boy's hips and guided him up and down, with one hand and pumped the boy's member at the same time.

"Ah I'm so close!"

"Me too."

Hayner came with a shrill cry, and the felling of Hayner's inner walls closing in on him sent Seifer over the edge. Hayner spurted on their chests and Seifer filled him up so much that it was beginning to over flow. They lay next to each other, their Raspy breaths the only sound that was present in the room.

Then Seifer broke the silence. "I know that you've been suspicious lately, about where I've been, but I can make it up to you."

"How?"

Seifer turned over and reached for his briefcase, he removed a file and tossed it at the brown eyed boy.

With a puzzled look he began to read the file and a few seconds later wide eyed, he hugged Seifer.

"You bought a house!"

"Yes, lamer."

Hayner started to kiss his lover but was stopped. "Wait one more thing." He dipped over to his side of the bed again, and returned, with something in his hands.

"Hayner, will you please marry me?" Seifer asked

Hayner was tearing up, something he'd never done before, "Yes, yes I will!"

He slipped the ring on his finger, it wasn't a traditional engagement ring, the outside had dark amber stones and on the inside, a single honey-colored stone.

Then, they met each other's embrace.

EPILOUGE

Olette was at Roxas'and Axel's house, along with Pence. She was taking out the trash when she felt her phone vibrate.

"A picture message from Hayner, huh."

Meanwhile…

Pence and the other men where in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for stew. When: "!" Olette's shrill scream rang from the foyer.

The males ran to her, as fast as possible.

"Olette, what happened!" Pence was the first to ask.

"Look!" she demanded , tears in her eyes.

There on her phone screen was a Smirking Hayner and a smiling Seifer along with the ring on his finger.

A trio of aww's, and a few sniffles from Roxas and Olette was the reaction from the picture, and you know what? All doubts for this couple where blown away

Shit this is mah second up date in a week, any who hope u liked it! (Even though the ending sucked!)

Farewell Forever,

_Deathavesery_


End file.
